The Hyde Chronicles book one: The Angeles Amulet
by medolia1
Summary: Hydie Hyde is starting school with her older brother. Everything would have been fine expect Underworld demons are trying to take over Monster High! Can she and her 2 best friends stop this madness. OC's needed!
1. Turn up the musc

**The Hyde Chronicles**

** Book 1:**

** The Angels Amulet**

Chapter 1: turn up the music!

It was Monday morning and I was jamming out to my tunes. The room next door was also blasting with music. Yep were blasting music at 6:30 in the morning, just a normal day for us.

Hi I'm Hydie Hyde and I'm 14 years old. I have blue skin, fire colored, wait length hair and startling orange eyes. The guy in the room next door is my older brother Holt [16]. If you're wondering why we're blasting music so early and my parents aren't complaining then I'll tell you.

My parents are Mr. and Mrs. Hyde and technically Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll. My brother shares a body with a normie boy named Jackson and I share a body with a girl name Jayce. We have to hear music to stay ourselves.

I am kinda exited because today is my first day of school. [yes I know _we_ Jay. _We_. You happy now?]

"Hydie, Holt time for breakfast" my mother calls. I freeze and in the other room I feel my brother freeze for the same reason. We didn't change yet. Quickly I scrambled to change and he did too. I wore a red tank top, a white and black leather jacket that had the sleeves stop at the elbow, jeans and black boots that went up to my knees.

As I walked out of my room I went to my brother's room. He opened the door and we walked down stairs.

We had breakfast and my and I walked to school.

"You exited" he asked me.

"Of course I am. I get to go to school with my and see his girlfriend and…."  
I looked to see my brother's embarrassed face as we kept walking. Sooner or later we ended up at the door I was excited. I put my hand on the handle and…

Stood there.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it" **Jayce said in my head and I opened the door.

**A\N: There will be 3 or more books in the series and this is chapter one of the first book. So if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next books I'm open for ideas.**

**I'm looking for OC's for this story to be her best friends, friends, bullies and crushes and a girlfriend for Holt. Please use this key info:**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Age:**

**Killer Style:**

**Freaky Flaw:**

**Pet:**

**Favorite Activity:**

**Biggest Pet Peeve:**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Least Favorite Subject:**

**Favorite ****Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**BFF's: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Special Powers [if any]:**

**Past/Background: **

**Crush:**

**Sibling[s]:****[If sibling of monster high character]**

**Any other info I need to know:**

** Thanks I at least need 1 or 2 OC's before the next chapter. Please review or tell me if you want something to happen. Bye!**


	2. Invisible Alice and Camille Leon

The Hyde Chronicles

Book 1:

The Angel's Amulet

Chapter 2: Invisible Alice and Camille Leon

My eyes widen as I saw the school. There was so many different monsters.

"Cool huh" my brother told me. I just nodded and started to walk. Then like every other high school story I bump into some one. She had waist length white hair, side swept bangs covering one of her eyes, pale skin that was a little see through, long eyelashes, and thin figure.

My brother helped me up and said "Heidi this is my friend Invisible Alice or IA and IA this is my little sister Heidi"

"Hi Heidi. Hey holt I can, um show her around for you" she said. Holt said thanks and disappeared.

"We have the first 2 classes together and then we see each other at 4 period lunch and 6th period." She told me. I smiled and we spent the whole time walking talking about music.

"ALRIGHT CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF" Mr. Hake asked.

"Hi I'm Heidi" I said. Some kids were cleaning their glasses or rubbing their eyes in disbelief. Looks like they know my brother, I thought as I went to sit next to IA. We spent the whole class texting each other and didn't caught. We did the same thing for the next two classes.

"Do you know where your next class is" she asked me.

"Yeah I'll see you at lunch" I said as I went to P.D.

. . .

"Today class we will be doing throwing and catching. Here are the partners,

Clawd wolf and Deuce Gorgon

Heath Burns and Abby Bominable

Draculara and Clawdeen Wolf

Kebechet Kane and Medolia Summers

Invisi Billy and Manny Taur

And Heidi Hyde and Camille Leon.

Now start working" Coach Igor told us.

My partner looked about 16 with gray skin, purple hair, red eyes, a rainbow shirt and jeans.

"Hi I'm Camille Leon" she told me and held out her hand.

"Heidi Hyde" I told her and shook her hand.

"Hey are you by any chance.." she started to say only to be interrupted by coach Igor storming over and saying " no music in my class" and snatched of my head phones. After that my world went blank.

**Chapter 2's finished.**

**I need an OC of an angel please.**

**Here's my disclaimer,**

**Camille Leon: Dj Mirrum**

**Invisible Alice\IA: Hyori Skylark Liddel**

**Medolia Summers: me**

**Kebechet Kane: me**

**Check out my Deviant art page to see some of these pics and bio's. Check back you never know when I update.**

**Username: Medolia1**


End file.
